


The One with the Free Porn

by Ms_Spooky_KidxD



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Ejaculate, First Time, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Control, Porn, Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Spooky_KidxD/pseuds/Ms_Spooky_KidxD
Summary: This fic is based off the opening scene in season 4, episode 17, where Joey and Chandler discover they have free porn on their TV. Things take an unexpected turn when Chandler glances over and notices Joey has an erection. Written from Chandler's POV.
Relationships: Chandler Bing/Joey Tribbiani
Comments: 16
Kudos: 407





	The One with the Free Porn

“Oh, man! Treeger yells from inside the bathroom. This entices Joey to come out of his room wearing a bathrobe over his t-shirt and boxers.

"What is that?" He asks, a dumbfounded look plastered across his face. One I find irresistibly cute but refuse to admit aloud. I will take my secret crush on Joey to the grave with me.

"Treeger's snaking the shower drain," I say as I try to avoid looking at Joey, keeping my eyes glued to the TV.

"Oh," he responds, hands tying his robe. I can't help but watch his hands, wishing they were untying the robe instead.

"What in the name of hell?!" Treeger's distressed voice calls out, permeating through the bathroom door. That takes the thought of Joey's hands, and well let's be honest, more than just his hands, right out of my head. For the moment any way.

"Hey, maybe he found your flip-flop," Joey says as he points towards the bathroom door. His robe rides up a bit as he lifts his arm. Not enough to see a glimpse of his boxers, but enough for me to feel a stirring in my own. I try my damndest to find words but my mind goes blank, still thinking about Joey's thigh. I simply shrug. It's enough for him though. He sits, grabs the remote, and switches the channel.

"Hey," I start to protest when a man and women appear embraced on the screen.

"Whoa... Is this porn?" Joey asks. I lean forward in my chair to get a better look. This only inches me closer to him though and I can smell him. A hint of sweat, yesterday's cologne, and fresh laundry. "What did I do? I must have hit something on the remote," he continues while looking down at the remote, an actual look of concern on his face. I want to kiss the face away.

"Do we pay for this?" I ask instead.

"No, we didn't even pay our cable bill." The woman on screen is now kissing down her partner's chest, further south toward his groin. I can't decide whether to look at the porn, or look at Joey. Both are dangerous. "Maybe this is how they punish us," he says while nodding. And at the thought of getting to punish Joey, my dick twitches in my pants.

"Maybe we shouldn't pay our phone bill. Free phone sex," I say along with a fake, forced chuckle. Because, ya know, jokes are my coping mechanism, or so I've been told, and I can think of no other way to avoid the tingling happening between my thighs.

"Maybe we shouldn't pay our gas bill," Joey says but then pauses, a look of confusion furrowing his brows. Just then, Treeger emerges from the bathroom, snake in hand.

"Whoa, hey, that lady's all kinds of naked," he says.

"Yeah, Joey just pressed something on the remote and it just... Came on," I respond.

"Yeah, that happened to me once. I was just flipping through the channels, and bam! It was like finding money," Treeger says.

"Like finding money with naked people on it," I say. Another joke to further avoid the shame and the semi in my sweatpants.

"Then I made the mistake of turning off the TV. I never got it back again. And I'm sad," Treeger turns to head towards the door, head downcast, looking disappointed. Joey watches him until he's out of earshot.

"Why would he turn off the TV?" He asks me, truly baffled. I simply shrug again in response.

Treeger leaves the room and we're suddenly left in silence except for the moaning coming from the TV. The woman on screen now has her partner's full length in her mouth. She moans around him, spit dribbling down her chin and onto his balls, and he throws his head back in ecstasy with his own small grunt.

This is new for us. Yeah, Joey and I are comfortable with each other, but we've never been in a situation like this. When Treeger was here, it just felt like a bunch of guys watching porn. The minute he left, it was like all this awkward tension filled the room. I suddenly didn't know where to keep my eyes. I couldn't look at Joey, but I also couldn't stare right at this guy getting head on screen for very much longer without sporting my own hard on.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I try to search the room for a solution. Piece of newspaper I was doing the crossword on earlier? Nope, won't hide very much. There's a jacket in my room but I'd have to get up to get it and I'm pretty sure Joey would find that obvious. I'm debating on excusing myself altogether when I notice a throw pillow Monica must have gotten us, sitting in between Joey and I.

I don't think it'll be too odd to reach forward and grab a pillow, so I decide to go for it. Either that, or let the erection that's growing start to tent my pants. I reach forward to grab the pillow and in the process I can't help but notice Joey, eyes staring at the screen, mouth open and damp lips parted, but just so. And because I know he's fully enthralled in what he's watching, I risk a glance at his crotch and lo and behold, he's hard as hell.

I grab the pillow and cover my own package as he turns at the sudden movement. He only looks momentarily before returning his attention back to the TV. The guy on screen is moaning louder and faster and I'm pretty sure he's going to cum soon, but now I've got my attention on another intriguing scene before me.

Joey's fists are clenched and resting in his lap. His legs, bare from the robe on down, are tensed. I can see the calf muscles in his lower legs flexing and then relaxing as though on repeat. He occasionally licks his bottom lip. And right around the time that the guy on screen starts to cum, Joey's right hand inches toward his boner, just slightly, and he bites his lower lip. It's this action that feeds me courage, just for a moment.

"Whatcha got there, Joe?" I ask with a nod of my head towards his crotch and a slight smirk. His cheeks pink up just a touch as I watch the embarrassment wash over him. His hands move to rearrange the robe and now, I have less of a view, although he leaves his hands precariously close to his hard on.

"Oh c'mon, Chandler. You can't tell me that didn't turn you on. I mean, did you see her?" I debate saying, 'no, I was looking at you,' but I don't.

"It's totally fine." I decide to give a little bit of honesty. "Why do you think I grabbed the pillow? I'm hard as a rock." Joey seems stunned by my confession.

"Nah, I don't believe you. Lemme see," he retorts. And a part of me feels like this is high school all over again and I want to hide in the locker room bathroom to make sure no one sees me exposed. The other part of me knows this is probably my only chance to let Joey see my dick. So I pull the pillow off my lap and watch his eyes linger on the tent in my pants.

"Wow, Chandler. You're bigger than I thought you'd be," Joey says. His eyes are still glued to my groin.

"Wanna touch it, Joe?" The words fly out of me before I have a chance to stop them and I am immediately mortified by what I just let slip. There's no way to come back from that.

I reach to grab the pillow to cover myself again while searching my mind for words to explain why I just said what I said. But Joey grabs my wrist, pillow in hand, preventing me from covering myself. I sit there, still exposed, watching his eyes trail from my lap to my face.

"You know I'm not gay, right?" He says, looking me dead in the eye.

"Yeah, I know, man. Sorry. I'm not even sure why I said that. I'm not gay either. I just got carried away there for a moment..." I ramble on.

"Shhh," Joey interrupts. He releases my wrist, still looking me in the eye, and places his hand on my crotch. On instinct, I buck up my hips to thrust myself further into his hand, and release an unintended quiet groan. Joey's eyes grow wide and I'm afraid at any moment he's going to go running away from me, friendship completely gone down the drain.

But he doesn't. "You're so hard," he says, as he starts to move in closer. I can feel his hot breath on my neck. I'm afraid to move. I'm afraid to push this. I want to kiss him. I also want to have a panic attack. But before I have a chance to do any of these things, Joey starts to rub the palm of his hand against me roughly. I close my eyes and throw my head back, completely overwhelmed by everything I'm feeling in this moment. I can't believe this is happening.

Suddenly, the movement stops, Joey has removed his hand. I lift my head and open my eyes to find Joey straddling me in the barcalounger. I repeat: _Joey is straddling me in the barcalounger _. I think I might explode at the thought alone.__

____

I'm afraid to move my hands, to touch him, for fear that I'll scare him off. Although the guy is sitting in my lap. My hard on is pressed against his ass. Pretty sure I couldn't scare him off at this point. That's when he starts to grind against me though and I can no longer help myself. I place my hands on his thighs and help with his momentum.

____

"Oh fuck, Joe." And I notice the smirk that appears on his face. He seems pretty damn pleased with himself. It's this exact moment that I know our friendship will never be the same. And honestly, I don't give a fuck. "Kiss me, please," I say between breaths. He doesn't even hesitate. He never ceases his movement. He continues to rock against me as he leans in and presses his lips to mine. He parts my lips with his tongue. With him now pressed against me, I can feel his dick up against my stomach and more than anything, I want to touch it. So I do and I'm rewarded with a moan in my mouth.

____

We keep at it for a while, mouths and bodies pressed together, rocking. And I'm completely content to cum just like this. But then Joey pulls away from me, leans back, and reaches into my pants to release me from my sweatpants, never breaking eye contact, never stopping his rocking movement. My dick now sits in his hand between us. I want to cum right into the warmth of his hand.

____

He takes his thumb and rubs it across the tip, massaging the precum around the head of my dick. He pulls his hand off me and places his entire thumb in his mouth, sucking it sensuously, torturously.

____

"I like the way you taste," he says. And I'm debating on throwing him down and fucking his mouth right here and now, but he places his warm, wet hand back on my dick and begins to stroke me, softly at first, but begins to pick up speed. His left hand reaches forward and cups my balls. He continues his fervent rocking motion all the while and occasionally, he lets out these little groans of pleasure that fuel me.

____

"I want you to cum for me," he says and I buck up into his hands with a loud moan. He starts stroking even faster and I feel my balls tense in his hand. "That's right, cum for me, baby," he says in a breathy whisper. And I'm undone by these words. I release my load into his hands with a series of gasps and moans. He slows down his strokes but doesn't release me yet, continuing to use my own cum as lube, massaging me as I try to contain the spams.

____

His hand grasps me, his head is thrown back and he begins to grind against me even faster. My hands, still placed on his thighs, move to reach for his dick. Instead, he grabs my wrists and pins them neatly above my head. He presses his dick, barely contained by his boxers against my own and I convulse against him. He smiles, a naughty one, and kisses me gently. He starts to thrust, slowly at first, as we breathe in each other's exhales, my hands still pinned. With each little spasm of mine, he smirks.

____

He grinds against me and groans louder with each thrust. I decide to mimic him. "I want you to cum for me," I say. His naughty little smirk grows a bit wider but is soon replaced by a look of ecstasy as he lets out a moan I'm afraid the girls next door will hear.

____

"Ugh, I'm gonna cum," he yells out and I want to cover his mouth but my hands are still pinned above me. His moans reach a crescendo. I want to kiss him, I want to touch him at his moment of climax, but I'm stuck just watching from below him as he becomes completely undone. He thrusts against me three more times, each accompanied with a slight gasp, before his body relaxes against me, my hands finally free.

____

He presses his forehead against my neck and let's out these tired but satisfied breaths. I wrap my arms around him and pull him in closer, savoring this moment I never thought would happen. We sit like that for quite some time, me completely clothed but with my now soft dick exposed, and Joey in my lap with cum soaked boxers.

____

"Hey, Joe?" I say.

____

"Yeah?"

____

"You're gonna need to put on some clothes before the gang comes over." I feel him smirk against my neck.

____

**Author's Note:**

> There's never enough Joey and Chandler in this fandom so here's some more. It's my first fic though so be gentle. Let me know what you think!


End file.
